How eyes as green as grass met eyes as blue as the sea
by ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: Everything you would expect from a Hunger Games AU. Dean volunteers for his little brother and meets an ally. Little bit of Destiel.
1. An awful game

I stand on a pedestal and look around me. There are a lot of children of my age, but a lot are younger.

We're standing in an arena. I'm scared. Scared of that one question I'm asking myself a lot right now. Will I survive?

In the arena are twelve boys and twelve girls, some of them are aged twelve and some of them are more like eighteen. I'm sixteen, from District Two. On one side of me is a girl, I don't know her name, but I know she's from District Four. She has really red hair and she is a lot smaller than me. On the other side of me there's a boy. I have seen him before, at the training and I know he's kind of a quiet one. He's from District Eight. I don't know his name either. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes and he is just a bit shorter than I am – not such a special thing, because I am kind of tall. The moment I look at him, he looks back at me. Eyes as green as grass, meet eyes as blue as the sea.

I know he's scared too, I can see it in his eyes. Everyone is scared.

The last seconds are there.

"Three! Two!" a voice says, through the speakers. "One!"

Everyone jumps off their pedestal and runs up to the place were the bags with weapons are lying. I – of course – do the same thing as all of the other children. I grab a backpack and I take a knife out of the right side of the backpack. I stab a boy or girl – didn't see what gender – in the chest and pull my knife immediately out of the person I just stabbed.

I have to tell myself that I have to kill them. I have to, or I will never see Sammy again.

I look back at the person – a girl, I now notice – I just stabbed in the chest and I see blood dripping out of the wound. The girl twitches and blood trickles out of her mouth. It's pretty gross. I look away, right into some other kid's eyes. I slit his throat. I don't want him to die, but I'm just protecting myself. I don't have a choice.

When I'm finally out of the bloodbath I run further into the arena, which has been designed to look like a ruined city. The houses are just pillars of bricks, they don't really look at houses anymore. It isn't a pretty city, everywere I look lies dust and dirt. I'm happy I live in a pretty normal district and not in a city that looks like this. The streets are also broken and it looks like everything here is thousands of years old.

While I'm walking around it's getting darker. Then I hear a loud _boom_ , and another and another. I count thirteen _booms._ One _boom_ means one death. It's unbelievable I'm the cause of two of those thirteen dead people.

When it's completely dark I've found a place to hide for the night. When I've found a good spot to take a seat, I sit down and I think back to the moment when this all started. The reason that I'm here right now.


	2. Sammy

It is the night before the Reaping, before the Tributes are going to be chosen.

Sam can't sleep, he is just lying in his bed, but he isn't asleep. I walk upstairs to his room.

"Dean, is that you?" Sam asks.

"Yes, it's me," I say. "Can't you sleep?"

"No." He shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"I had this awful dream," he says. "I needed to go."

"Where did you need to go?" I'm sitting on his bed now, thinking what I'll do if he needs to go. Sam swallows.

"To the arena."

"All right," I say. "But you know it won't happen. Right?" He looks up to me.

"I guess," he says.

"So you're safe, nothing's gonna happen to you," I say. "So you can sleep." I ruffle his brown hair.

"But what if I can't sleep?" he asks. "'Cause I don't think I can."

I look around me, checking if nobody's listening.

"I'll sing," I say. Sam smiles and I tuck him in.

"Yes, can you sing for me?" he asks.

I nod and pull my legs onto his bed, so I can sit with my legs crossed.

"Okay," I say, slightly uncomfortable, and I start to sing. It's very off-key, but Sam likes it.

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done." I go on until Sam is asleep.

When he finally sleeps, I go downstairs. Dad is in the kitchen. He doesn't look very happy.

"Dean," he says.

"Yes, father?" I reply.

"Did you just tuck Sam in and sing for him?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes, isn't that what big brothers do?"

He shakes his head. "He's got to learn how to do that by himself, just like you did," he says. "He isn't a baby anymore. You know that."

I nod. "But he was scared and I thought…" I see the look on his face. "Yes, father, he isn't a baby anymore." I look at the ground and walk to my own room.

"Goodnight, Dean," my father says.

"Goodnight," I mumble.

The next morning I wake up and walk downstairs immediately. It's already quite late and Sam is downstairs at the diner table.

"Good morning Dean," he says. He looks like he slept well.

"Hi Sam," I say, while spreading butter on my piece of bread. I take a seat next to Sam and take a bite from my piece of bread.

When we've finished eating we stand up and walk to the bathroom.

"Let's go and make you a big boy, Sam," I say and I give him the suit Dad and I bought for him.

"It's nice, but it looks very tight," he says.

"Yes, but it's supposed to be," I say. "It will fit you perfectly. I know that." I leave him alone so he can put on the suit and I put on my own too. My suit has always been tight, but it still fits well enough.

Sam walks out of the bathroom with the suit on.

"See? You look like a gentleman," I say, looking at him from head to toes. He really looks like a gentleman, but I know what it means.

If a boy gets a suit, that means he can be part of the Hunger Games and that is the biggest nightmare of every child and its parents.

"You think so?" he asks. "You look better than me in a suit." He is watching me like he did every year at this time of the year. The look in his eyes, so scared of what will happen.

"Dean! Sam! Are you ready?" Dad's voice screams up the staircase.

"Yes, father." I take Sam's hand and we both walk downstairs. Dad nods when he sees us.

"It fits," he says. Sam looks to the ground.

"Hé, Sam," I say. "There's nothing going to happen." He nods.

We walk outside where a lot of children between the ages of twelve and eighteen are walking around. I hold Sam's hand tightly.

"Hold my hand and don't let go till I say so," I say to Sam. Sam nods and holds my hand even more tightly than first.

We get to a table where people need to get a pin prick and then they need to push their finger onto the paper next to their name.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asks.

"No," I say. "It just stings a little."

It's Sam's turn and I see that it's hurting him. He pushes his finger onto the paper, where it creates a fingerprint of blood. I go immediately after Sam and watch where he's going.

Sam is standing in the biggest group of them all. The children aged twelve to fourteen. I need to stand in a smaller group, children aged fifteen to sixteen. There's another group and that's the smallest, the almost grown up children, aged seventeen to eighteen. There's also a big group of parents, children that are not old enough and other grown ups.

I can't see Sam anymore, there are too many children. There are a lot of noises, but that's obviously because there are that many children.

Then, in a moment, it's completely soundless. It's completely quiet, the only thing you hear is one voice. A lady's voice.

She says: "Welcome, to the sixty-fourth Hunger Games." Her voice echoes through the entire District, so it seems.

"We're going to choose one boy and one girl. If you're chosen you need to join the Hunger Games of this year." The lady is quiet for a moment. "Ladies first,"

she then says and she puts her hand in the bowl that's filled with names of all the girls, aged twelve to eighteen, from District Two. Her hand is gliding through the bowl. It lasts a few minutes before she takes one piece of paper, then she finally has one. She slowly opens it and reads the name that is on the paper.

"Sophie Macken," she calls the name. "Sophie Macken," she repeats, louder this time.

A little girl of Sam's age – maybe a little older – walks up to the stage. I hear a man screaming and a woman starts to cry, very loudly. The girl looks to the ground, I think she is hiding her tears.

The woman on the stage helps her get on the podium and then she holds her hand in the air.

"Sophie Macken!" the woman on the podium shouts through the crowd.

"We have our girl," she says. "Now the boy."

She puts her hand in the other bowl that's on the podium. She lets her fingers slip through the pieces of paper in the bowl.

This always is a very scary moment for all of the boys. Your name could be on the card that has been grabbed. I'm scared too. Scared that I get picked, but even more scared that Sam gets picked.

It lasts so long before the woman on the podium has grabbed a piece of paper.

Then she has one. It's a small, white piece of paper, just like the rest of them. She very, very slowly opens it. She folds first one side and then the other. She opens her mouth, then closes it again. I can see her read the name that is written on the piece of paper and I pray it's not mine. My stomach hurts just like all the other times around now. Now the woman is really going to read it. She opens her mouth and says:"Samuel Winchester."

I can't believe it! No, not Sam!

"Samuel Winchester," she repeats.

I see Sam step out of the crowd, he isn't looking up. He's just staring at the ground. He walks very slowly; he is very scared. On that moment I run up to him.

"Nooo, Sammy!" I scream, tears are streaming over my cheeks. Two Peacekeepers are holding me back. I can't let Sam go, he won't survive. Sam looks at me. At that moment I decide I'll go instead of Sam. "I volunteer," I cry, while fighting the Peacekeepers.

"I volunteer!" I say, now louder.

"NO, you're not, Dean!" I hear from the crowd. "Sam is picked he goes!" It's Dad, he needs me; that is why I can't go. I'm a good fighter, so I'll go instead of Sam whether he wants it or not. Sam would die. I've got a chance to survive.

Dad's running out of the crowd and he pulls me back, away from the podium.

"I'll go," I say, loud enough so everyone can hear me.

"NO, you won't!" Dad angrily says. I'm pissed at him: he can't let Sam go!

"You can't let Sam go, he is too young!" I yell at him. I squirm myself out of his arms. I angrily wipe a tear from my cheek and then put my hands on my hips.

"I'll go instead of Sam," I say resolutely. I walk up to Sammy and rub his hair.

"No, Dean, I can't go on without you," he cries.

"Yes, you can," I say. "I'll come back, I promise." I know I can't make my promise come true, but maybe it will help him calm down.

The Peacekeepers pull Sam back to Dad who's really angry at me. Dad needs to hold Sam very tightly, because if he doesn't, Sam will run up to me.

"May I know your name?" the woman asks me.

"Dean Winchester," I mumble. I'm crying on the outside, but on the inside I'm breaking at the moment.

"Can you say it again?" the lady asks.

"Dean Winchester," I say, now louder.

"We have our boy," she shouts into the crowd of people. "Dean Winchester!"

She takes my hand and puts it in the air. I look at Sam and Dad.

Sam is crying out. Dad, on the other hand, is furious, not even happy that Sam could stay, but I know he's scared on the inside. I feel a tear dripping out of my eye, then it is heading for my cheek, but before it drips on the ground I wipe it from my face. I can't hear anything anymore, I guess I'm in shock.

Now I really realize what I just did. I gave up my live to save Sammy's.

It's maybe stupid, but deep in my heart, I'm very proud of that.


	3. I'm Sorry

I walk through the arena, haven't seen a person in an hour.

On one side I'm very happy about that, but on the other side I'm not. When I kill people I can get stronger by taking their weapons, but if I don't see anyone that means no one can kill me right now. I walk and walk, until I finally see someone.

It's a girl, she sees me too.

She runs towards me and I immediately grab my knife and counter her attack.

She has a knife too, but doesn't seem to know how to handle one.

I see how afraid she is and I – stupidly enough – stop running towards her and drop my knife on the floor.

She doesn't stop and her knife hits me in the face, right above my eyebrow. Blood is dripping out of the wound. I know I'm a lucky fuck that I've suvived that, 'cause I also could've gotten hit on my temple and then I'd probably be dead by now.

I lean backwards to dodge her attack once more and in one move I grab my knife off the street. I bash the knife into her temple and twist it.

The girl tumbles down onto the ground.

I pull my knife out of her skull, and wipe the blood off the knife. There's a lot of blood leaking out of the big hole in her head, it is spilling onto the street. The girl is dead. Obviously.

I take her bag and I pull the knife out of her – still warm – fingers and put it in the bag too. Before I walk away I whisper to the dead body:

"I'm sorry."

I know it's fucked up, but I just said it. Not to her, but to Sammy. I know he hasn't heard it, I said it too quietly, but still. I need to apologize for what I've done. I hear a loud boom and then I know for sure, the girl is dead.

I walk further and I know it was luck that I found this girl.

If I hadn't I wouldn't be stronger now. I look for a safe place to hide for a moment so I can check the bags.

I've found a safe spot.

I'm in a building – not really, more like four big pillars – and I'm hiding behind one of the brick pillars. I take the girl's bag.

I hold the bag upside down so the stuff in it falls out.

In the bag are two knives, one is small and the other is a little larger. There is also a bottle of water in it.

I turn my bag upside down too.

In my backpack there is one knife and a little bit of food. There isn't a lot of food, just one apple.

I'm disappointed of what's in the bags, I expected more.

I put the stuff in the my backpack and then stand up. I throw the backpack over my shoulder and then walk away. It is getting darker and I look for a better place to hide till it is completely dark.

When it is completely dark I walk outside of the building where I have hidden until now.

I walk around until I see a group of people, five I counted. One of them is awake.

I'm standing behind a pillar so they can't see me. I look at the group, wondering if I can survive a fight with them.

The group consists of two girls and three boys, one of the boys is awake. The guard – the boy that's awake – has a sword in his hand and there are three bags on the ground.

I don't know if I'll survive a fight with them, but it's worth trying.

I grab a brick off the ground and throw it on the ground a meter away from me.

"What the.."the guard mumbles and he walks to where the noise of the falling brick comes from.

I move around the pillar so he doesn't see me. When his back is turned towards me, I jump onto his neck and I slash the knife over his throat.

I hold my hand on his mouth so he can't scream.

I push a little harder on the knife until the boy lands on the ground. I feel blood leaking over my hand and the almost headless boy is dead.

I walk up to the group, which is still sleeping and I look around.

I choose to kill the boys first and then the girls, 'cause girls aren't as strong as boys.

One of the boys is just twelve and I know him from the training.

His name is Lucas and he's from District Five. I don't know anyone else of this group.

I start with the boy that I don't know.

I hold my hand on his mouth and slit his throat.

Then I need to kill Lucas. I'm never gonna forgive myself.

I'm gonna hate myself when I've done this.

I push the knife into the side of his head, while holding my hand on his mouth. Lucas shocks and then he stops breathing.

I feel a tear in my eye. I try to stop it, but it doesn't work. The tear drips over my cheek. You don't want this, you need to, I tell myself.

Then I kill one of the girls by slitting her throat too.

Then I hear one boom and the last girl wakes up.

"What are you do…."

She looks around her and then she looks at me. She grabs a knife – which she probably had next to her all the time – and she takes a swing with it.

She doesn't hit me.

I hold my knife a little better and then I push it into her temple.

She screams and then she is quiet.

She doesn't breathe anymore.

Nineteen dead, five to go. I count all the booms. Four of them. Not a second later I hear a bzee sound when I walk away.

I look around and I see that there's a camera hidden in the pillar. I look to the camera and I say: "Sorry, Sammy."

A tear drips over my cheek. I really miss Sam, so I need to survive to see him again.

I look away from the camera and walk away.


	4. Blue eyes

The next day I get to a open place. It is completely empty. I don't know how I got here, but I did.

There's literally nobody here, I'm alone just like the rest of the last few hours.

I hear a boom and I know what it means. It means that someone's dead and that means that I'm closer to victory.

A moment later I see a boy – my age, I guess – in the distance.

He doesn't see me so I guess this is my shot at killing another person.

I grab my knife out of my backpack and run towards him, with my knife ready to kill.

Then he sees me too and I see – when I come closer – that he has a bow.

He aims on me and he shoots. I try to dodge the arrow, but I'm too late.

The arrow goes through my leg. I can feel my flesh split and I can hear the arrow's head hit my leg bone. I fall onto the ground and the boy runs at me.

He has grabbed a knife and he's very fast.

I can't move without getting hurt. Blood is streaming out of my leg. I think I'm bleeding to death right now.

The boy is close now, he pushes his knife on my neck.

I'm very scared at the moment, I can't do anything. I've dropped my knife when the arrow hit my leg and I can't grab it right now.

I feel the cold knife on my skin, I feel how the boy is pushing on it to get through my skin.

I close my eyes and I say one thing:

"I'm gonna miss you, Sammy."

My voice is loud enough to hear it, one of the cameras must have gotten it.

I feel tears stream over my cheeks. I'm never gonna see Sammy again, nothing is more terrible than that.

I feel the knife, I hear the boy's breath. But then this happens, very fast.

I don't feel the knife anymore. I open my eyes and I don't see the boy anymore. I look on the right side of me.

The boy is fighting another boy – the boy who would later save my life. The good boy pushes his knife into the side of bad boy's head.

Then good boy walks up to me.

Maybe he just wants to kill me by himself and he hasn't saved my life at all. I hide my face behind my arms.

"Please don't kill me!" I cry and yell at the same time. He sticks his hand out.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you so long as you don't kill me," the good boy says.

I grab his hand and he pulls me up.

"Ow, that hurts," I say, pained.

"It looks like it hurts, too," good boy says. "Did he do this?"

I nod and try to stand on the hurt leg.

"No, don't," he says in reply to that. "You'll only make it worse, come with me. I know a safe place."

I can lean on him and so I hobble to the place he talked about.

The safe place is a building that's still a sort of intact. We're on the ground level so I don't have to hobble up staircases.

I'm sitting on the ground and good boy is sitting with his face towards me.

"That looks bad, we need to do something about that," he says and he grabs his backpack."Here, maybe this will help." He shows me a bandage.

I nod.

"Yes, maybe that will help," I agree.

The boy bends over my leg and grabs the arrow tightly. He looks at me worriedly.

"Ready?"

I nod, although I am not ready at all. This is going to hurt like a bitch.

He starts to pull, twisting the arrow while I try not to scream – something I later give up.

I cry like a baby.

When he is finally holding the bloodied arrow, I feel light-headed and dizzy. He carefully wraps the bandage around the wound.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask out of breath, after a while.

The boy nods, not looking up to me.

"What's your name?" The boy looks up from the bandage.

"Castiel," he answers and now that I look into his eyes I see that it's the boy from the beginning, the one with the eyes as blue as the sea.

"And you, what's your name?"

I don't know if I should say my entire name or just Dean.

"Dean," I say. "Dean Winchester."

I just say both, I don't care if it's weird.

Castiel smiles at me and then continues wrapping my leg in bandage.

"Thanks for saving me," I almost soundlessly say.

"No thanks," Castiel whispers back.

We both laugh and then we're quiet.

Shortly after, I fall asleep.


	5. Arena

"Cas." I'm just awake for a minute and Castiel is still asleep. "Wake up."

It's already twelve o'clock.

Castiel growls and then stands up. My tummy growls too and I know why.

"I'm hungry," I say. "In my backpack is an apple, can you give it to me?"

Castiel walks over to my backpack and throws the apple at me. I catch it and take a bite of it. This is just what I needed to go on.

"You know," I say, "we only have to kill one person and then we can leave this stupid arena."

He nods. "Yes, I know, but you can't fight on one leg." He points to my leg. I know he's right.

"I know," I say. "But take me with you and then you can fight the boy or girl that survived till now."

Cas shakes his head. "No, you first get better then we'll fight it."

I nod.

"I'm going to find some food," Cas says. "You, stay here."

Castiel leaves the building and when I know he's far away enough I push myself up.

I hobble through the room towards the exit. I leave the building, but I'm not very fast, the opposite, even; I'm slow, very slow. I can hardly stand on the leg, but I need to kill the last person so I can leave.

When I've found the last person it is almost dark.

It's a girl.

I didn't expect that. She's all alone – which is obvious because she is the last person – and she hasn't seen me yet.

I hobble up to her, my knife in my hand.

When I've almost gotten to her she turns around. She hits me in the face with her fist and blood is dripping out of my nose. She's quite strong.

I grab my knife and try to push it into her temple.

I fail, she pulls my knife out of my hand and pushes me onto the ground.

Now the moment is there. I'm going to die and that isn't even the worst.

I'm gonna get killed by a girl!

The girl is holding the knife right above my eye. I can't breathe normally anymore, I'm so scared.

"Dean!" screams a boy's voice.

Castiel!

Castiel runs into the girl and the only part of me that's hit by the knife is my nose. There's just a little scratch between my eyes and it bleeds just a little.

Castiel is fighting the girl and it looks like he's about to win.

Then they're too far away and I can't see them anymore.

A moment later Castiel comes back.

"What did I tell you!?" He doesn't sound angry, just not happy.

"To stay at the building," I whisper.

"You are lucky that I saw you," he says. "The girl is dead."

Castiel and I sleep at the place where we are at the moment.


	6. Who's Leaving?

Sam

 _Castiel is sitting in the grass and he is thinking._

 _"We can't win both," he says. "You need to kill me." Dean hobbles up to him._

 _"I'm not gonna kill you," Dean says. "We both go or neither of us goes."_

 _Dean give him a knife and he grabs his own too._

 _"On the count of one you slit your wrist and I'll do the same at the same moment," Dean says._

"No, he can't kill himself!" I yell to the TV while watching Dean holding the knife on his wrist.

Dad isn't around, he is angry at me because Dean went instead of me.

 _Then Dean says something to the camera._

 _"I'm sorry, Sammy, if I'm never gonna see you again," he says. "I love you, but I love Cas too."_

I'm sure I missed a moment there. Is Dean in love with a boy?

I feel a tear dripping over my cheek and another, and another. I'm never gonna see Dean again.

 _"Three," he starts counting. "Two, one."_

 _I see Dean pushing harder on the knife and then a voice yells through the spreakers:_

 _"WAIT!"_

 _They both stop at just the right moment._

 _"You've both won."_

 _Dean and Castiel both look surprised._

Then the progam stops. The Hunger Games logo comes on the screen.

I can't believe it.

I'm gonna see Dean back!


	7. Dean is back

**Hi Guys!**

 **This is the last chapter of this story.**

 **I - of course - loved writing it, but I also hope you've enjoyed reading it!**

 **I hope to hear from you what you thought about it!**

 **Bye!**

* * *

Sam

I wake up in my own bed just like always, only I now know one thing more; Dean comes back today, this afternoon.

I'm so happy about it, but when I walk away I see the angry face of my Dad.

"Aren't you happy Dean comes back?" I ask.

"Of course, but he didn't have to go, it was a stupid decision of him." He doesn't sound happy at all. "You were chosen, you had to go, but you didn't."

I look at the ground just pretending I feel guilty, but I'm not.

I'm happy. Dean comes back and I'm happy about that.

It's twelve o'clock and Dean can come home every minute now.

Knock knock.

That's him, it's Dean.

The door opens and Dean – sort of – walks into the house.

His leg is wrapped in bandage and he walks with crutches. He has two wounds on his face and there are stitches in it.

I run at him and give him a hug, a very, very big hug.

He almost falls backwards, but it doesn't seem to bother him.

He rubs through my hair and then says:

"You've grown." He takes a step backwards. "You're taller than me now."

He laughs and tries to look taller.

Dad walks into the room too.

"Father," Dean says. "Did you take good care of Sammy?"

Dad grins and then says:

"Yes, but next time you stay at home and look after him."

I thought he would say someting like I missed you, but no he doesn't do that.

We talk a lot about what Dean has gone through and about Castiel.

He tells us the story about how eyes as green as grass met eyes as blue as the sea.

 **The End**


End file.
